Secret Admirer
by ACWood
Summary: A Jin/Ling one-shot. I really like it, even though I wrote it in the wee hours of the morning. If you love fluff then this is for you!


Secret Admirer by ACWood  
  
Jin-  
  
He walked into the main hall of the school. As soon as he stepped in, they came (much to his dismay) to flirt with him like they always did. He knew what they wanted him for, but he never gave it to them (much to their dismay). He was tired of all the same girls trying to get the same thing from him every day. Today he was is no mood for it. When one particularly persistent girl wouldn't let him get to his locker until he kissed her, he went as far as to push her out of the way and threaten her. He had just had it. He wasn't some plaything that bent to the every whim of his master. He was a person. Sure, he was searching for a relationship, but not the kind those girls peddled. He was looking for something real, something that could last long time. Some girls did want him that way, but they treated him like he was their trophy, just to show him off to her friends. He hated that. He hated the girls. He sometimes wished he attended an all boys school, but deep down, he was still searching for that promising relationship. He longed for it.  
  
And that was exactly what he was offered...  
  
Ling-  
  
She'd written it almost a month ago. It had sat in her locker until then, but today as she held it in her trembling hands, she knew it would finally reach it's destination. She'd come to school that day an hour early so she'd be sure not to have any witnesses. As she shuffled down the corridor she began to have doubts and when she finally reached his locker, she nearly lost her nerve. She looked at the folded pink letter in her hands, sighed, and pushed it through the air hole closest to the top. Upon completing her mission, she went to the restroom and waited until school began.  
  
Jin-  
  
When he opened his locker, all of his books fell to the floor with loud slaps. He squeezed his eyes shut in frustration and stooped to pick them up. After everything but his spiral was placed back into the locker, he shut it, he needed that one anyway. When he picked it up, he saw a small piece of pink paper which stood out violently against the black marble floor of the school. He bent down once more to pick it up and examine it in his hands. He wasn't sure if it had fallen out of his locker, or someone had dropped it, but he opened it anyway. It read:  
  
Jin,  
  
(so it was to him)  
  
I'll bet you get this all the time, but, to put it simply, I love you. I've loved you for a long time now. I'm sorry if this is a bit odd, but it's true. I'm afraid I'm a bit of a coward so I won't be revealing my name. You can call me your secret admirer.  
  
After re-reading the note several times he still couldn't believe it. Someone actually loved him? They didn't just want him for his body, they actually loved him?  
  
He had to figure out who it was...  
  
Ling-  
  
She was trying to figure out when would be a good time to talk to him. She saw him at many points throughout the day and had a class with him seventh period. She decided that would be the best time to talk to him, seeing as they sat right next to each other. Wait. Why did she even want to confront him about it? She told him she was his secret admirer. Secret admirers don't reveal themselves after one day... But, then again, she never really did go with what everyone else always did...  
  
Jin-  
  
He studied all the girls that day, watching for a special look or a wink from one of them. He didn't know how to go about finding out who it was. He was really becoming quite worried. What if he never found out and it just went on like that. He could be missing out on a once-in-a-lifetime-opportunity! He just had to find out who she was...  
  
Ling-  
  
She avoided him all day. She'd decided to wait until English, the last class of the day, to talk to him. When she entered the room, her nerves were going into overdrive. She took her seat next to him quietly, like she always did. As class began, and the students were told to get out some paper, Ling began to worry that she was losing her nerve. She fidgeted all class long and nearly jumped out of her seat when he tapped her on the shoulder and asked her for a piece of paper. She nervously fumbled in her book bag, grabbed her paper pad, and ripped him off a piece. She looked at him as he stared at the paper. She put her hand on her mouth in horror as she realized she had given him a piece of the same paper she used to write her note on. The bell rang and she dashed out of the room. Once she was outside, she leaned up against the building and fought back tears of embarrassment.  
  
Jin-  
  
He searched for her in the sea of students, he got worried when he couldn't find her. He stepped outside and saw her leaning up against the wall. He walked quickly up to her. She looked up at him. She was crying. He didn't want her to cry. Her held her face in his hands and used his thumb to wipe the tears from it. He looked into her eyes as she fidgeted nervously. He tilted her face up to his and bent down, bringing his lips to hers. He let her go. She smiled. He wrapped his arms around her. He was so happy that it was finally happening to him. Even though he just found out who it was, he felt liked he loved her as much as she loved him. 


End file.
